May Winslow
May Winslow 'is one of the main protagonists of the Heroes Eleven GO series. She is a forward for Dogwood Park and Dogwood Park (Chrono Stone) and later in Galaxy, a forward for Shinsei America Heroes. Profile GO= *"A dark side striker who overwhelms everyone around with her outstanding talent.'"'' |-| Strikers= *''"The dark-side striker who came to crush the Raimon football club."'' Background May Winslow is the younger sister of Kelsey Winslow. She play sports like soccer and basketball. Appearance Describe your OCs appearance. Personalities May was first shown to be very hostile towards soccer, despite being good at it. It is shown that she has an older brother, Johnny Winslow, who had gotten injured after trying to save May from falling off the tree and lost his ability to walk. Despite her hard and cold side she is also shown to be caring, especially towards her older brother; an example would be when May is shown to be agitated and worried as she watches her brother attempting to walk again with a nurse assisting him. She also gets angry when someone plays soccer in a bad way, as he did during the match of Dogwood Park against Mannouzaka, when Isozaki Kenma tried to injure Issac by tackling him. After being with Dogwood for a while, she is shown to be more of the "quiet type" and a calmer person. She usually doesn't talk to the other members in Dogwood and he doesn't like to get involved. Although she tries to act like she doesn't care for the Raimon members, it is shown that she clearly cares a lot for all of them. Issac is shown to be closer to her compared to the other members of the Soccer Club. Stats GO= '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 162 *'TP': 200 *'Kick': 137 *'Dribbling': 94 *'Block': 104 *'Catch': 58 *'Technique': 88 *'Speed': 98 *'Stamina': 113 *'Lucky': 104 |-|GO 2:= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 165 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 126 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 109 |-| Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu GO= *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop ' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Devil Burst ' |-| GO 2= *'SH Fire Tornado DD ' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Great Blaster' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji '(Mixi Max form) |-| Galaxy= *'SH Bicycle Sword' |-| Strikers= *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' |-| Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Joker Rains' |-| GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Devil Burst' *'SH Joker Rains' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'SH Great Blaster' *'SH Kiku Ichimonji '(Mixi Max Form) Keshin Heroes Eleven GO *'KH Kensei Lancelot' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Kensei Lancelot' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Kensei Lancelot' Keshin Fusion Heroes Eleven GO *'KHF Matei Gryphon ' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHF Matei Gryphon' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHF Matei Gryphon' Keshin Armed Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHA Kensei Lancelot ' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHA Kensei Lancelot' Mixi Max Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Okita Souji' *'MIMAX Johnny Winslow ' Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Okita Souji' **'SK Kanzen Nenshou' *'MIMAX Ginger Woods' **'SK Keshin no Setsuyaku' *'MIMAX' Aron Lee **'OF Tsubame Gaeshi' *'MIMAX Issac Evans' **'SH Zero Magnum' *'MIMAX Hayabusa Hideki' **'SK Slim Range' *'MIMAX Namikawa Rensuke' **'SK Ikemen UP!' *'MIMAX Johnny Winslow' **'SH Fire Tornado TC' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Okita Souji' Trivia *She has a habit of putting his hands in her pockets, even when using a certain hissatsu or calling out her keshin. *She is the first character in the series to have scored an own goal. Second one is Jarvis Golden. *She is one of the few characters, whose normal form only has shoot hissatsu. *When she was little, it was seen that she and her older brother Johnny Winslow were fans of Jane Mitchell, as they both imitated her hissatsu. Category:Forwards Category:OC Characters Category:Female OC Characters Category:Fire Character Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Keshin Fusion User